First Steps
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: How Blaine Anderson saw Kurt Hummel change from adorable to radiant in a few easy steps. And how Blaine changed with him. Klaine.


Summary: How Blaine Anderson saw Kurt Hummel change from adorable to gorgeous in a few easy steps. And how he changed with him.

Wow, I haven't been on FanFiction in a while. I thought I would start up again with this piece that has been sitting on my computer for months.

AN: There will be spoilers, but only from past episodes that have already aired in the U.S. I possibly didn't get the EXACT quotes from the show, but I tried with a few modifications for my story. Note that I hadn't seen "Prom Queen" before I wrote the prom part of this fanfic and even though I loved the episode I've decided to leave it as it is. I hope you enjoy! :)

No, I do not own Glee, but I'm flattered that you assumed I did.

….

Step One: Adorable, and maybe even a step above that.

When Blaine Anderson saw Kurt Hummel get completely flustered over singing in front of a large audience, he swore it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Kurt started ranting about how he couldn't sing in front of all those people; his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his jacket as his skin tone switched from a soft rosy color to pale white as he worried.

"Okay you can judge me now."

Kurt was looking at him then, like Blaine might start telling him that he shouldn't be worried, and he's wrong to be nervous, which truthfully, Blaine really couldn't say. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder trying to confront him; diminishing the crinkles in his brow, and pout of his lips.

Blaine tells to him that he's adorable and Kurt's pale white face changes back to rosy red, and possibly going even a shade or two darker.

"Come on, we're going to rock this."

Later after their performance when people are cheering-New Directions cheering loudest-Blaine drags Kurt into the spotlight that Kurt had partly strived for, and partly averted. Seeing Kurt glow as he smiles, albeit a little awkwardly, in the spotlight of the stage Blaine could honesty say that Kurt's a step above adorable.

Step Two: Because how can Kurt not look lovely when he smiles?

When Blaine Anderson saw Kurt Hummel shyly smile at him at dinner during their first real date a few weeks later, he had to say it was the loveliest thing he had seen in a while.

Blaine eyed his dinner plate as he tried to come up with something to say.

He almost felt ridiculous, because seriously, they knew each other well enough to not have to be shy about things between them. Of course Blaine could admit things were a little different now as they passed from the friend zone into…

…Whatever they were in.

…Yep, maybe he had a right to be nervous. He really, really, didn't want to screw this up.

"So…" Kurt asked, "How was your day?"

Kurt was looking at him expectantly, almost as expectantly as when Blaine was trying to rush into an explanation as to why he suddenly wanted Kurt to duet with him for regional's.

And then that kiss…_Blaine focus, if this date goes well maybe you can have that experience again tonight, _he told himself.

Kurt was still smiling shyly and when Blaine began to retell the events of another David and Wes adventure that they had dragged him into earlier that day and Kurt's lovely smile grew wider.

Blaine starts to smile himself, because talking to Kurt was like it always had been, one of his favorite past times.

Yes, later that night Blaine did get that kiss, and surprisingly to him, a second date as well.

Step Three: Beautiful can only begin to describe…

So yes, Blaine had called Kurt adorable and lovely, but he didn't expect for Kurt to look that beautiful as he pulled him alongside him by his hand showing him the infamous McKinley high school.

"…and here's the choir room obviously…"

They were walking slowly, pretending to be focusing on anything but each other. This proved harder than they had thought it would be though, because not only was the pull between them getting bigger as they spent more time together, but there wasn't much else to focus on other than the paint chipped lockers or colored square floor.

Blaine gave up halfway through trying and turned his eyes onto Kurt. Kurt felt his stare and looked back at Blaine locking his gaze.

The magic was broken before it even began, however, when Karofsky blocked their path. The pair, now a couple, stared back at him, but before Karofsky could get past his taunts Santana moved in front of them, and effectively made Karofsky back off.

"You didn't have to do that, we could have handled it." Blaine told her smiling, because yes, this confrontation probably would have gone as well as the last one, Karofsky eventually leaving them alone after he had told his share of insults, but Blaine was glad for the girl anyway. He thought she was making progress from the Santana Kurt had described to him in the earlier months of their friendship.

"I know, but I decided to help anyway." She smirked back at him (because Santana Lopez doesn't just smile) before flouncing off and out of the hallway.

Blaine watched her go for a second before turning his attention back to Kurt.

There was no denying that she was as pretty as some of the guys had said, but looking at Kurt he felt no one could ever be as pretty as him.

No, pretty wasn't a word he thought he would use when describing a guy, but Kurt was just the right person to change his mind.

Step Four: Kurt Hummel may very well be beautiful, but that doesn't mean he isn't handsome as well.

They were going to prom. Neither had ever been to a dance before and both of them were nervous beyond belief, not to mention the fact that some of the prom goers could be less than receptive of two males.

Blaine breathed in, relaxing his mind before he pulled his car to a stop in front of the Hummel-Hudson home. He smoothed down his suit before stepping out of the car and shutting the door. As he eyed the house in front of him he reached his hand up to run through his hair; almost ruining it and the gel holding it in place.

_Courage, _Blaine reminded himself. _How can you have told Kurt courage when you don't have any of your own? _With that lovely comment stuck in his head, Blaine tapped on the door to Kurt's house.

Opening the door was Burt, standing protectively halfway in and out of the door frame. Blaine had never really had problems with parents before, as he was always polite, but seeing Burt Hummel in the doorway made Blaine guess that just dating Kurt made the man in front of him hold a grudge against him.

"He'll be here in a minute."

The two stood awkwardly next to each other for what seemed like hours to Blaine, but were really less than a few minutes. Burt seemed to be avoiding his gaze, and Blaine wondered where the courageous guy who told Burt Hummel to give his son the sex talk was, because he sure as hell wasn't here now.

Saving Blaine from further torture, Burt backed away from the door and Kurt walked up to him, smiling his smile.

"Hi."

"Hey."

_Wow, _Blaine thought as he looked Kurt up and down, trying to keep his eyes glued to Kurt's face, _He looks really good. _

Burt coughed.

"It was nice to see you Blaine", Burt said, looking between the two, "be back by twelve."

Burt then promptly shut the door behind Blaine and Kurt, only after looking intently at each of the boys.

Blaine could have sworn he mumbled, "No funny business."

He suspicions were pretty much confirmed when Kurt turned beet red and walked swiftly toward the car, closing the door behind him. Blaine snorted slightly as he followed Kurt in the car.

As Blaine restarted the car Kurt turned his head to look at him.

"You know this isn't going to be an 'all the time thing'. I didn't want to take my baby because she has a flat tire, and I thought it would be nice to ride together. You don't have to listen to my dad either. He doesn't get that just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't need some overprotective parent. I'm not a girl."

"I won't forget it." Blaine can't help but snort again, because Kurt is giving him this look that says _are you going to challenge me? _

"Kurt seriously, if it makes you happy we can take your car everywhere we go. I wouldn't mind saving all the gas money." Blaine smiles at him.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Kurt retorts, but he's joking now and his eyes glint mischievously before softening.

"Thanks for picking me up anyway." Kurt states off-handedly, which Blaine knows is another way for Kurt to say _thanks for taking me to prom_.

"It's my pleasure." Blaine murmurs as he begins the drive to McKinley High's junior prom.

Truthfully, if Blaine is being truthful, he knows it is his pleasure to take someone this handsome to prom.

Step Five: Kurt's a lot more than just a pretty face. 

Sometimes Blaine couldn't believe Kurt hadn't been snatched up way before he had even met him, but that was OK, because whoever they were really missed out on Kurt and his beauty.

They are lying horizontally on Kurt's bed. Blaine has leaned over Kurt, pressing up against him and breathing in his smell as he slowly places delicate kisses on Kurt's pale neck.

His thumbs are ghosting over the top button of Kurt's shirt and he unbuttons it looking up at Kurt as he does so, as if asking permission. When Blaine unbuttons the next button on Kurt's shirt Kurt kisses his mouth, lingering at his lips, and Blaine knows he has his permission.

When Blaine slips Kurt's shirt off his shoulders he feels like he can't even breathe, while Kurt looks like he's breathing too fast. Blaine's shirt soon follows Kurt's onto the carpeted floor of the room.

Their hands memorize each other's bodies as Blaine's hand slips over smooth skin. Blaine also notices, as his eyes graze over Kurt's body, that Kurt's blush reaches past his collarbone.

Kurt cups Blaine's face in his hand, bringing Blaine's eyes up to his face.

"I…" Kurt's voice cracked.

Looking at Kurt, learning his expressions and all of his emotions, taking them in as his own, Blaine understands immediately.

"We don't…" Blaine can barely talk with Kurt's hand placed over his stomach in a way that twisted his already knotted stomach up tighter in an increasingly pleasant way. "…we don't have to go any further Kurt."

The apprehension in Kurt's eyes fade and he flashes his lovely, shy smile at Blaine.

"It's not that I don't want to…", because Kurt knows he has to have Blaine understand, "I do want to, a lot, but I'm not ready for that yet." He painstakingly slowly presses his chest up onto Blaine's, "I am ready for this though."

Blaine kisses Kurt's chest, all the way up to his neck before he reaches Kurt's lips, _I understand, _the kiss tells Kurt, and Kurt's smile goes from shy to bold as he wraps his arms around Blaine's back.

Blaine doesn't think about how this make out session is almost killing him as he has to continue to pull back again and again, because he understands Kurt, and Kurt understands him.

Maybe that isn't enough for some people, but it was more than enough for Blaine.

Step Six: I love you.

When Blaine told Kurt he loved him they were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, Kurt freshly back from New York after the New Direction's loss at Nationals.

Blaine remembers how low Kurt was when the Warblers lost against New Directions during Regional's and he wasn't expecting a happy Kurt, but that was what he got.

Kurt chattered about New York and its sights, and sounds, and smells, and even about how Rachel and he snuck into a real Broadway stage. Blaine rested he elbow on the table and crooked his head at Kurt as he listened intently. He almost didn't realize he had said the words out loud until he heard his voice, and saw Kurt's eyes widen.

Blaine wasn't sure when he first felt love for Kurt. He supposed it was something you couldn't really measure, and that there wasn't really a specific time or moment when you fell in love. There wasn't even a moment that he completely realized his love for Kurt, like the time he realized he wanted a romantic relationship with him after he had sung Blackbird. All he knew was that in that moment with Kurt smiling, and happy, and excited, was that he felt the need to tell him. And so he did.

"I love you to." Kurt says it fast and quietly as he sets back down his coffee cup, the liquid sloshing around the rim.

When Kurt whispers a few minutes later after Mercedes and Sam leave the table how obvious it is that they're together. Blaine smiles.

Step Seven: Life is just too short to waste.

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Kurt, you have to go in sometime." Blaine stated.

They were currently sitting in Blaine's car, watching the heavy rain fall cloud out the view from the car's windows. The heavy drops of water making a pounding sound on top of the roof.

"My clothes; I just got them." Kurt grumbled. He sighed. "Can we maybe wait inside the car until the rain lightens?"

The pounding on the roof didn't seem to be going anyway anytime soon.

"I don't think it's going to let up."

"Fine", Kurt said, "just wait a few minutes."

"…but I thought…" Blaine murmured; quirking an eyebrow and twitching his lips up.

"Oh I know I'll be forced out into the rain sometime. It's unavoidable, but I would like to have a few moments before the eventual shower I will have to endure."

Kurt smiled teasingly, before leaning back, and after a slightly hesitation, rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's with the hesitation, do I stink?" Blaine asked the boy who currently had his faced pressed into Blaine's shirt to keep from breaking out into a grin. Blaine heard something suspiciously along the lines of: _you're a dork, _but he decided to let it slide.

"Really, what's up?" Blaine asked, relaxing as Kurt buried his head into his chest.

"Nothing really, I just have this strange fear that you won't like something I do, or that you don't want me to do it, and that would be completely embarrassing."

Blaine wished he would see Kurt's face, because right now he felt he needed to kiss away his ridiculous worry.

"Kurt…there are going to be times when one of us does something that the other doesn't like, whether it's physical, or something else. The thing is that we've got to get through those times even when they're embarrassing or annoying or hurtful because we care about each other."

"Okay, okay, stop going all 'mentor' on me. I'm guessing this is the time I tell you that I don't like to not be able to touch your hair because the gel in it glues all the strands together." Kurt said, raising his head from Blaine's chest to smile at him.

Blaine looked confused, "Wait…you think there's something wrong with my hair?"

"Yes."

"Ouch."

"But," Kurt began, "I didn't want to tell you because you like your hair like that."

"I suppose this does pose a problem," Blaine summarized.

"It's not like it's a big deal" Kurt said, looking at him, "I think I could get used to your hair like that."

"That's something else, I guess. If one of us likes something then the other one will either get used to it or bug the other one enough so that they quit whatever it is."

"So…no more hair gel?" Kurt asked; a teasing hopeful look in his eye.

"Only if you stop with your hairspray obsession, if my hair's like glue then yours is like superglue."

Kurt pouted. Damn, Blaine hated it when Kurt pouted. No way could he resist that. "Nice try Blaine, but I think you need to work on your comebacks."

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the rain outside their own little world.

Blaine smiled then laughed, Kurt joined him a few moments later. Blaine didn't know why he was laughing. Maybe because of Kurt's witty comment, or the fact that he was happy hearing the rain pound around them, or probably because of the idea forming in his mind, oh, yes, he could totally get Kurt back.

"I think I have an idea on how we could get rid of our hair problems."

"How?" Kurt looked at him.

"I'll show you" He promptly opened the car door, all the while reaching over and unbuckling both of their seatbelts before stepping out into the pouring rain, dragging Kurt with him.

Kurt screeched "Blaine! I wasn't ready!" at the same time he made a break for the house door.

"Nope," Blaine latched onto his hand, making him unable to escape into the house's shelter.

"Blaine," Kurt yelled out through the rain around them, "What are you doing!"

Blaine smiled at him, and held both of Kurt's hands in his own. "Getting rid of my hair gel and your hairspray,"

Kurt scowled at him; if Blaine didn't know any better he would think that Kurt was mad at him. Annoyed? Yes. Frustrated, probably, but Kurt's eyes portrayed a different story.

So, yea, Blaine didn't get a kiss that time, but he still totally thought it was worth it.

Step Eight: Home life.

Blaine and his father never really connected. They could blame it on the fact that Blaine was gay, but it was more than that. They didn't have much in common in the first place. Blaine's revelation only drove a further wedge between them.

Kurt listened to Blaine about his home life. Blaine felt comfortable with Kurt. Blaine and Kurt connected. They could blame it on the fact that they were both gay, but it was more than that. Blaine's revelation about his father only brought them closer together.

On some level Kurt could understand. His dad was more accepting, but sometimes they didn't understand each other. While Kurt and Burt didn't have much in common, they still connected. Blaine was rather envious, but he kept it well hidden.

When one day they were talking about Blaine's dad Kurt suggested he talk to him. Blaine refused, saying if his dad wanting to talk to him he could, but he doesn't.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I really think you should talk to him, try it. Please, do it for me."

And so Blaine did, because he couldn't stand for Kurt to look so sad. He cornered his dad in his office and sat down next to him.

"Hi Dad,"

"Hello Son,"

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Blaine made the first move, pushing his pride away "I just wanted to talk…"

They talked. And talked, and talked. Blaine brought up his friends, his life, anything he could think of. Whether Blaine wanted to admit it or not, he wanted his dad in his life.

His dad talked back to him. He didn't tell Blaine he was too busy, he didn't 'shoo' him away. Most importantly, he listened.

When Blaine told him about his boyfriend Kurt, all his dad said was "OK." and "Do you want to help me with these files for the trail Tuesday?" Blaine said yes.

It was a step.

Step Nine: Morning After.

The morning after they first had sex Blaine expected it to be awkward. His friends always said the morning after sex is awkward the first time. So when Blaine experienced seeing Kurt wake up next to him he wasn't expecting the feeling it gave him.

He was expecting to feel awkward, which, in a way, he was. What he wasn't expecting was to feel contented, and blissful in a way his never felt before deep in the pit of his stomach. Kurt looked radiant.

Kurt looked at him, smiling; his eyes slightly bleary. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you to."

"Good. Now go back to sleep." Kurt tried to keep his tone light and joking, but he felt something else thrown in. Whatever it was, Kurt decided, it was good. Slowly they both drifted back to sleep. Blaine let out a contented sigh

He wasn't expecting Kurt to feel that way too.

Step Ten: Pure happiness.

That was what Blaine was feeling.

….

AN: I'm sorry but the story kind of went in a different direction partway through. I hope you still like it. Review! :)


End file.
